Bella's and Edward's vampire twins
by T.L.BL
Summary: Sofia and Elena find out that one is a vampire and that the other is human and later in the mess they find out that Bella and Edward are their parents and that's when the real mess begins.
1. Chapter 1

Please review thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Bella and Edwards vampire twins.

The Strange Family Chapter: 1

The meeting once there were two girls who didn't know each other well it started like this.

"Hay Sofia" said Claire

Sofia asked "are you okay"?

"Ya I'm fine" said Claire.

"It's just I heard what Skylar said when she called you fat she may be a bully but that was crossing the line" said Sofia.

"I am only 110 pounds" said Claire

"And I heard Skylar telling one of her friends that she was 160 pounds and she is calling me fat"!

"Don't worry Sofia I don't mind it when she calls me names "said Claire.

"But any way did you hear the good news" Sofia?

"What good new" she asked.

"The news that the new girl is coming to school tomorrow "asked Claire.

"That news, I heard all about it".

"Why aren't you well more into it you know we don't get that many new comers" said Claire in a bit of a discomforting voice.

'I know Claire" said Sofia

"It's just I'm a little worried that the new comer will get dragged in with the school bullies" said Sofia.

"Well don't think that way if she is smart then she will know to stay away from them "said Claire.

"I was wondering if you could come and spend the night with me at my house" asked Claire.

"One I can't because it is a school night and two my boyfriend Stefan is coming over said Sofia.

"You suck you really do" said Claire.

"What, why" asked Sofia,

"Because you are the only friend I have that their parents let tier little angel have their boyfriend spend the night plus you are only 16 years old" said Claire.

"It's only because we are good and we don't do anything" said Sofia.

"There's my bus I have got to go see you tomorrow bye" said Sofia.

When Sofia got home her mother called her yes mom she said. "There you are I have been looking everywhere for you" her mother said.

"Well here I am so what is it mom "asked Sofia.

"Well sweetie I just wanted to tell you that Stefan is here early and your father and I have to go to the store so we will be back soon" said her mother.

"Now you two stay out of trouble do you promise" asked her mother.

"Yes mom I promise" said Sofia.

With that Sofia's mom and dad left. "So Stefan what do you want to do" asked Sofia?

He walked up to Sofia and said 'how about a movie"

"Okay" Sofia said.

She got off the couch and whispered into his ear you, "chose" and she pulled away to his face and they started kissing.

He laid her on the couch on top of her still kissing. Then he got up and said "we can't do this I will go find a movie" and he got up and chose a movie.

The movie was called 'Under World." And Sofia said "I was thinking more of a love story".

"All right you go chose" said Sofia.

And Sofia went and got the movie "Letters to Juliet". Sofia put in the movie and Sofia put her head on Stefan's lap and fell asleep. When she woke up her mom was home. What time it is Sofia asked "well honey it is 8:00".

'Wait, where is Stefan at"

'He's in the kitchen getting ready for dinner" her mother said in a soft voice.

After supper Sofia went up to bed first showed Stefan the spare room and went to bed. Sofia went down stairs to get a drink of water and finish the movie. But then as the movie started Stefan came down stairs and sat next to her and began to watch the movie. Sofia apologized for earlier. And he said he forgave her and her lead on him and watched the movie together. When the movie was over Sofia said stay here with me"

He said "come on and picked her up and put her in bed".

In the morning Sofia woke up and got ready for the day. She went down the stairs and Stefan said" I was about to go up there to get you up".

"What's for breakfast" asked Sofia.

Stefan said "well your mom is making pancakes".

They all ate breakfast but Stefan said "I will eat at school".

After breakfast Sofia and Stefan went to school. Everything seemed normal but when Sofia got to her first class she was called down to the office. When she got there she didn't believe her eyes. A girl that looked about 15 years old 1 year younger than her. But the girl looked like her twin. The principle came in and said "have a seat next to Elena".

Then the principle asked 'are you two related in any way"?

They both said "no"!

At the same time Sofia and Elena both thought o my god she even sounds like me that is just weird. They also thought is it possible is she my twins, are we related white that would mean that we were adopted. Then the principle asked "so I guess you two don't know each other right"?

With that they both said "no"

At the exact same time and looked at each other. And then Sofia said "I don't know her but she looks like me"

And then Elena said "no you look like me"

Then the principle said "you look like each other" in a bit of an annoyed voice!

"Sofia" the principle said "I want you to take Elena to all your classes because I don't have the time to make a new schedule".

"Fine but is she going to be in all my classes" Sofia asked.

The principles said "yes now go you two you have school".

When they got in the hall Sofia apologized for what happened in the office when she yelled she said "It's not you it's the principle he just gets no my nerve's".

Then Elena asked "why what has he done to you"?

Sofia said "Nothing I guess Come on I will show you around".

When they were walking down the hall Jess came up to them and said "wow you two look like twins"

And Sofia said "I know Jess bye and left".

Then Elena said "who is she"

Sofia said "that's Jessica the school bully just stay away from her she is bad news".

Then Sara one of Sofia's friend s came up to them in the hall and said "I heard what Jess said and wow she was right for the first time".

"All right that's enough' Sara said Sofia.

Sofia and Sara asked Elena if she wanted to sit with them at lunch Elena said "sure thanks".

Then Sofia said "we look alike we might as well hang out too".

Lunch Sofia introduced Elena to all of her friends and her boyfriend over at the other table with his brother. Sofia said' I don't know why but Stefan and his brother always sit over there".

Then Elena asked "who is that by him is that his brother".

Sofia said "yep that's Damen his brother he doesn't really like girls that much".

Then Elena asked "is he gay"

And Sofia said "no he just haven't found the right girl yet".

Elena asked "what kind of girl he you know takes interest in".

"Wait you like him don't you and don't you deny it" said Sofia.

"Fine" Elena said "I do kind of like him but I am still new at this school I'm not ready for any kind of relationship".

Come here said "Sofia I want you to meet him".

"No way, fine" said Elena

"I'll just go over there by myself and it might slip out that you like him".

Then Elena said "you wouldn't dare"

"Would I" said Sofia

"Fine I will go meet him" said Elena.

Then Sofia took Elena over to meet him and they talk they said, "um hello Sofia and Sofia" said Stefan

"O sorry my name is Elena".

"Hi I am Stefan and this is my brother Daman"

"Um can I talk to you Stefan and Elena you go talk to Damen" said Sofia.

"Hay what do you think of a double date like me and you go to prom and Elena and Damen go" asked Sofia

Stefan he said "sure I don't mind at all".

While Sofia and Stefan talked Elena and Damen they said "well Elena said hello I am Elena and I have heard that your name is Damen"

He said "yes" he asked "where are you from"

She said "o I am from England where are you from" she asked

He said "I am from mostly here"

"That's cool" she said.

Then Sofia came over to them and said "will you go to prom with Elena, Damen" Sofia asked.

He said "sure if it is ok with her"

Elena said "ya sure I don't see the harm in it"

"Then its settled see you there" said Sofia.

Then Sofia and Elena walk back to the table Elena said "are you crazy I like him but we don't even know him and he doesn't even know me".

Then Sofia said "hay he said that he would take you to prom and he like really happy anyway so there and then"

Elena said "I guess that your right so I will see you on Monday I have to go early I have to go back to my old school and work everything out see you later ok bye".

So the day went by and Sofia got home and Elena got back home from her old school. She said "to her parents very upset you never told me that I was adopted and that I had a twin sister".

The two parents looked at each other and then they turned toward Elena and said "yes you were adopted but we had no idea that you had a twin".

Elena said "whatever" and ran up stairs and called Sofia she told her about what happened

Sofia said "take it easy on them don't blame them they took them in to be mad at their real parents for putting them up for adoptions in the first place",

But then Elena said "I guess that your right I've got to go, bye".

Elena went back down stairs and said that she was sorry they said it was ok and they ate dinner and Elena went up to her room and look at some pictures of when she was a baby and fell asleep. Then her mom came up to her room and woke her up and said "your friend is here you need to pack up if you want to have asleep over"

She said "okay" and went down stairs and left with Sofia.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire twins Chapter: 2 the sleep over8 Sofia took Elena over to her house and they ate dinner and it turns out that Damen and Stefan was over there as well as Elena. Elena asked "why are you two here I thought that it was going to only be me and you Sofia at the sleepover "Elena said in a bit of a nervous voice.

Then Sofia said "ya but I thought it would be fun to invite Stefan and Damen over your soon to be boyfriend hahahahaha" Sofia said in a weird voice.

I looked over at Damen he blushed and I smiled at him without thinking and all I could think of is don't kiss him don't kiss him in my head over and over again. He looked over at me and said "are you okay"?

And I said "ya I'm fine what about you are you ok" I asked trying to get him to think I didn't like him and trying to change the subject ask on to him.

But then Sofia pulled me into the corner and said "now's your chance go hit on him and by the way you are going to have to share the same bed with him the fold out couch".

Then I asked "why we can't share the bed and him and his brother share the fold out couch I would feel weird sleeping next to the guy I like" I said in discomfort.

She looked at me and said "cause I want to sleep next to my boyfriend and this will give you some alone time with him".

But then, Elena said "that she didn't even know him that well so she didn't want to sleep by him it wasn't right".

Sofia said "it will be ok because nothing would happen she and Stefan would be in the other room and that she and Daman would be asleep they wouldn't even know that they were sleeping next to each other".

Elena said "I would, I would because I would not be able to sleep I be thinking about him lying next to me and that it would be weird".

Sofia said "well just get over it trust me you will be thanking me in the morning".

That morning Elena kept on looking at Sofia and finally pulled her away and said ''what is your problem I mean why are you staring at me'' in a bit of a upset voice and in her eyes?

I looked at her and said "I thought you said I wouldn't even know he was there I never slept last night because he was lying next to me".

She looked back at me and said "well I thought you two would hit it off I am sorry ok it won't happen again".

"Thank you for understanding" I said in an unsure voice like I knew that she was going to do it again.

We went back into the living room acting as if nothing had happened. All I could see was Sofia looking at me like and then looking back at Damen like she was trying to tell me go over there and talk to him.

All of a sudden, I heard this voice in my head and it sounded like Sofia's voice and when I said something in my head Sofia looked at me like I just heard your thoughts. We excused our self's from the living room and we just looked at each other unable to speak all we could do was look at each other speechless.

"Did you hear what I said in my thoughts" in a voice of concern.

Sofia said in a voice of laughter "only if you were thinking that Damen was hot and that you hope he thought the same about you".

Then I looked at her and said "that is what exactly what I was thinking of" in a confused voice.

As we went back to school Sofia and I just stared at each other with blank faces. We even missed the part to where the teacher said we were taking a field trip to Washington, Forks. The teacher passed out the permission slips and the trip was on Wednesday. So I took mine home and my parents signed it and I got to go with Sofia, Stefan, and Damen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:meeting the real parents8

Soon everyone was looking around town but Sofia and I snuck off and we took look around ourselves. We ran into this one couple I just stood there with a blank face like someone just died but Sofia looked embarrassed.

The man said " Bella are you okay I mean you did fall pretty hard on your head" he said that like he completely claim.

The man looked at us and said "hay watch it and make sure you get back to your group of friends" he said that with a look of care for the woman in his eyes like he would die for her.

I looked at Sofia and we used our gift.

I said "who are these people, I mean it seems like he read your mind, I was thinking of the trip and you were thinking of the group".

When we walked off I touched the man and had a vision. I saw him holding me, and the women smiling in a bed at us and said "these are our daughters Sofia and Elena our babies".

I think the man saw it as well because he looked at me and Sofia and then the women and said "it's them their back and this time I am sure".

The women looked at Sofia and me and said our names and I looked at her and said "look lady we don't know you and don't know how you know our names but we are going to leave bye".

She looked at us and said "you don't remember do you" and started crying like her heart as been ripped from her and started crying.

The man comforted her and said "it's okay they wouldn't remember because they were only 2 when they took them from us".

Sofia just blurted out "are you our parents our real parents and I know that sound crazy but just to be sure" she said like she was sure they were.

Then the women looked t us with hope in her yes and said "yes Sofia we are your real parents"!

Sofia just stud there stunned I on the other hand felt weird a since of rage built up in me and I ran off I ran so fast that I was 1 mile away in just 5 minutes. Then I had this weird taste in my mouth. And then I lost control, I saw this one woman and I went to her, and bit her and when I got control back I woke up to a trance and I had a mouth full of blood. With the woman lying there still alive but barely alive. I ran back and got help from that man and women who clams to be my real parents.

As I watched them and in my anger I screamed "what happened, what am I, and if your our real parents then why haven't you tried to get us earlier"?

They looked at me and said "come with us and we will tell you everything".

They took me and Sofia to a house in the woods, and then I just thought that it was the most beautiful house that I had ever seen.

They took us both into a room and said "okay it started like this we took you two home an we were so happy soon after that 2 years just went like that, on your birthday of 2nd year we had to go hunt, and we left you with a sitter and the woman took you from us we searched for you ever since, but we never found you but know we have".

I looked at them and said "just because your our real parents doesn't mean we want to be with you" I said that as hateful as I could.

They just stud there and said "did you know that you are a vampire and that's why you attracted that woman without control".

I looked at them and said "what do you think that I am stupid"!

They said "no, but why did you have that woman's blood on you and her lying there half alive I mean if you can explain that to us than do you go"?

Then I said "fine, I'm a vampire, but Sofia is human so what about that how do you explain that"?

Edward said "she's human because Bella had you two when she was human, and so I guess you became a vampire like me, and Sofia, human like Bella".

So I called my parents and told them that I was going to stay in Forks for awhile and Sofia did the same, Sofia stayed at our parents house as I did the same.

Finally I went up to Sofia and said "Sofia it's been a month since we talked to our parents and we went on the field trip" I told her in a cold voice but trying to be comforting.

She said "I know and I have been thinking , I don't think I am going back am going to stay here with them our parents" she said in a voice of sureness.

Then I looked at her and reminded her of what she told me, not to be mad at our adopted parents but our real parents. She just looked at me and she didn't even care about what she had said.

But then she said "yes I remember what I said but this is different, I know the whole story now".

I looked at her and said how is it a different story, how has anything changed" I said this trying to keep he rage in side, it us about to explode out of me and I think Sofia knew it too.

So she just walked off and said "you should go home, and plus you did say you wanted nothing to do with them" she said that in a smart way that really mad me cringe.

I could tell that she meant it because she had a cold look in her eyes like death had taken over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the call for help:

After what I saw I had to call Stefan and Damen because I could fell myself slipping too. I went up to Bella and Edward and told them what happened to Sofia, all they could do was look at each other with a since of worry on their face.

I asked "what is wrong, why do you have that look on your faces"?

They looked at me and said" honey, when I gave birth to you and Sofia, Sofia came out with blood filling her eyes, Carlisle said that it was her being fed to much blood when she was born".

I look at them and said "is their any thing we can do for her"?

They looked at me and said "we don't know all I know is we can pray into Carlisle comes back from the Volturi and dealing with the other problem".

I asked "what other problem"?

Bella asked Edward to leave and told me "they don't know that Edward and I had twins when I was human, and he is trying to keep them in the dark".

I asked her "what would happen if they did find out about Sofia and I" I asked this preparing for an answer of DEATH.

She looked at me and said as clear as a summer day "they would kill you or try to get you to join them".

I was shocked and said without realizing "I would never join them, I would die first" I screamed that loud enough for China to hear it.

She looked at me and said "than you will die, unless Carlisle keeps them in the dark".

I looked at her as if she had told me that I was the last person on earth and said "how are they aloud to do this I mean it's against the law" I told her this with anger in my voice.

She looked at me and said "Elena, I love you, you father loves you, we don't want you to leave" she said this with love in her voice.

I looked at her an said "look I have a family, another family and I love them I just can't ditch them to be with you and Edward" I said this with tears in my eyes.

She said "okay dear" and hugged me, I felt her warmth even though she was cold.

I opened me eyes and I thought, I had never felt that kind of love and sadness in my other parents. I was so confused, and just in time here comes Damen. I ran to him, and hug him with a never ending tears like a valley.

He hugs me back and I can tell he missed me, I could also tell he wanted to let out a couple of tears but he keep them in.

He looked at me and said "are you okay, where are you staying, did you know that your parents are worried sick"!

I could tell he was trying to sound mad, but just joy to see me was in his voice.

I said "I miss you too don't worry your not alone" I said that with a little smile on my face.

He looked at me and kissed me on the cheek, I went and kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back.

And I introduced him to my parents, and he stared at me the whole time as if he knew I was in some kind of danger.

Sofia was up stairs and she was with Stefan, and I could all ready tell that was a bad idea to have them together alone.

Stefan ran up stairs and he kissed he as soon as he saw her and I think her was about to cry his eyes out, I could hear her thoughts, and she felt so guilty.

I could hear him saying "look I know I didn't want to do that, but if it is what will get you back than so be it".

She said "no, it's no that but I am still in for that but if we are going to do this than we have to get an apartment" she said this with some weird sound in her voice.

I saw them coming down stairs and told us they were going on a walk. And they both left, I knew that Damen and Stefan were both a vampire I could smell it, and they didn't know I was a vampire because I was half human and they could smell that part.

I said "Damen you know what they are really planning on doing don't you"?

He smiled at me and said "ya and, wait how do you know"?

I looked at him and said "well they are boyfriend and girlfriend, and they did run out just to take a walk" I said this with a bit of panic in my voice.

He looked at me with a little of suspicion in his eyes.

I tried to change the subject and I asked "so how is my parents, and Sofia's "?

He looked at me relived and said "they are worried but they still love you and they want you to come home or at least call every once an awhile" he said this and I think he was glad to change the subject.

So I went to the kitchen and I called my parents and said "hay mom, hay dad, what's been gong on"?

They just said "nothing, we miss you when are you coming home"?

I said "mom, dad I am going to be honest with you, the reason Sofia and I aren't back yet is because we found our real parents".

Their was a silence for awhile to where I almost hung up then they said "honey we are your real parents"!

I said "no I mean our blood mother and father and I think we ae going to stay here for awhile longer" I said this trying to claim them down.

They screamed "no"!

I said "claim down I have to learn more about them before I come home".

They said "if you are going to stay with them than we are come there with you".

I said "no your not"!

They said "yes we are"!

I finally said "your not my real parents I will not go back" and hung up.

I could tell they would be really hurt, but I had to do it, other wise they would have came here and ruined every thing.

Sofia finally reached the apartments and got one for her and Stefan.

They went in still kissing and he laid her on the bed and said "are you sure you want to do this"?

Sofia said "yes I am 100% sure".

He kissed her some more and they started to take their clothes off, but then they heard a thump and a scream.

They ran out of the apartments and went to the scream and their was a dead body and it was Sara.

Sofia said "how did she even get here" and started crying

Stefan said "she wanted to come with us to give you the help, but we said no, so I guess she followed us here".

Sofia just kept o crying and they both came home and told us what happened.

Bella said "someone is after you Sofia and you Elena but Elena since you are a vampire you are stronger".

Damen said "wait, Elena is a vampire"?

I looked at him and said "well I am half, and I was born this way".

Stefan and Damen just looked at me. Damen got up and walked away from me, and he walked out of the house.

I went after him and said "what I'm a half vampire and now you want nothing to do with me" I said that hatefully.

He looked at me and said "no, it's because you were born that way, people will be after you and I couldn't bare it if something happened to you" he said this and I could tell he as telling the truth.

I went up to him and said "don't worry about me I will be fine" and I kissed him.

He kissed me back and picked me up and jumped up stairs he laid me down on the bed and kissed me again.

I said "wait we can't do this not now, I mean not to what is happing" I said this but I knew I would regret it.

He said "okay I understand" and he kelp on kissing me until Sofia came up there to get us.

Sofia said "come on, o did I interrupt something"?

I said "no".

Damen said "yes" we said it at the same time ad I blushed as did he.

We went down stairs slowly and Sofia said "I told you he really does love you Elena".

I smiled and said "what ever, come on we have to go down and get back to it".

I went down there and Damen was already there he smiled at me, I blushed and smiled back.

I asked Bella if she had any idea to whom it was.

She looked at me and said "no, I have no idea who it could have been".

I looked at her and then all of a sudden I got wide eyed and said "could it have been the Volturi that you told us about".

She looked at me and said "sweetie, if it was the Volturi then Carlisle would have warned us".

Then she said "girls, I hate to tell you this but, I think your friend was in the wrong place at the wrong time".

Sofia started crying and buried her face in Stefan's shirt and screamed. Stefan just put his arms around Sofia and he comforted her.

He said "Sofia, there is nothing we can do about it so please stop crying".

Sofia said in a whimpering voice "I know but I still miss her she was my best friend".

Stefan said "I know but you still have me, Elena, Damen plus your parents or your other parents" he said it but he was hurt because Sofia was hurt.

Then the phone rang, it was Carlisle and he told Bella something that upset her.

She went up to Sofia and whispered something and Sofia was even more scared.

Then she went up to me and said "Elena honey, Carlisle is coming home and the Volturi is coming with him".

I looked at her and said "what are we going to do, you said that they can't know we even exist" I said this with such worry in my eyes along with Sofia.

Damen stud up and said "Stefan and I will get the girls out of town, and keep them safe" he said this for me and Sofia but I could tell he wanted to be with me.

Sofia yelled "no, I am not going anywhere, I just found my real parents I am not leaving"!

Edward came back in the room with blood on his face I asked 'where have you been" I asked this with surprise in my voice.

He looked at me and said "I was out hunting, and I am glad you decided to stick around".

I looked at him I wanted to say something mean but I said "I am glad too"!


	5. Chapter 5

Please review my story

* * *

Chapter 5 Hiding:

After awhile I ran off with Damen ,and Sofia ran off with Stefan we all went our ways I didn't know where Sofia was and she didn't know where I was.

I looked at Damen and said while backing up to the wall "you like having me alone don't you"?

While I was backing up he was walking towards me and said "ya, I love your company".

I said "ya because your find of my boyfriend" I said that with a huge smirk on my face.

He said "I don't remember asking you too be mine girl" he said that in a flirty way.

I back up all the way to the wall, and he walked to me. He kissed me and I kissed back he brought me over to the couch and we sat there me in his arms kissing but not planning on doing anything. I woke up to find blood on the table and a letter.

It said "dear Elena, I have gone out and I hoe we keep our relationship because have fallen in love with you, Yours truly Damen".

I was shocked to hear that Damen was in love with me, but the thing was that I think I didn't love in I had strong feeling , but not love.

He came in and said "morning baby, I hope you slept good".

I smiled at him and said ya just fine, how about you"?

He said "fine since I had you in my arms" he said this I could tell he was trying to be romantic.

I looked at him and said "well I am glad I was in your arms" but then I thought that was the only place that I felt safe.

He looked at me d said "is something wrong".

I said "when I was little I never felt so safe until I meet you I fell loved and I love that about you and I am so afraid that you are going to leave me" and I could fell the tears start to build up in my eyes.

He came up to me and said "don't worry I will never leave you I love you Elena I love you" and he came up to me and he hugged me.

I was so shock to hear that I could say I love you back I just hugged him and put him on the bed and laid on him.

I don't think I ever felt so depressed in my whole life because I only felt safe in his arms. When we went out I saw this one couple and it seemed like they were following us and I told Damen and told me not to worry about it.

As we walked I followed him we stop at this one apartment he told me to wait and I did. He got us a room and he picked me up and we started kissing, and we went into the room and then he stop and went to the door.

I looked at him and said "what was that about".

He said "I did that so that those people would think we lived here, just in case they were following us".

I said "okay, but we should do what we came up here to do" and I kissed him, and he laid me on the bed, and he kissed my neck and I looked up and he looked at me and jumped up.

I said "what, what is wrong with you I thought that we was really on to something".

He said "look in the mirror".

I went over there and I saw myself and my eye were as light blue as the sky on he clearest of days.

I said "cool that is what this is cool"!

He came up to me and said "no, its hot, sexy I love"!

We laid on the bed and kissed my neck and I kissed his, he took off his shirt and I saw his 8 pack and I took off my shirt and soon we were sleeping together, all I could think of was blood and I loved him I didn't know what to think I knew it was wrong but it felt so good.

I woke up in his arms and I said "good morning" with a smile on my face.

He said "o wow that was umm lets gust say wow".

I said "well you were my first"!

He said "well you were my first as well".

And I smile, and then it went away I got up and got dressed.

He said "what did I do something"?

I said "no we have to leave, the women and man remember".

He said "o hell"

Then he said "well maybe next time I see him I will thank them"

I went up to him and smacked him and said "urge, I love you and hate you at the same time" I said it in a joking way.

He picked me up and threw me on the bed, and I laughed and pulled him on the bed and we kissed and we left, and we went back to our apartment and ate and went somewhere new.

I felt nervous around him and I could tell he felt the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:new abilities never seen before8

When we got back I told Sofia and Bella all about it and I could tell that they were scared for me, and I didn't blame them I was scared too.

Bella and Edward walk out of the room, and I think they were talking about the thing I have, and how to control.

I could hear her say "Edward, do you think she can do that because of what happened"?

Edward said "I don't know but it is possible".

I went up to them and said "because of what"?

Bella said "before you or Sofia was born, we all went out and I had to rink blood, and it was very special blood, it was supernatural blood".

I looked at them and asked "what kind of supernatural blood"?

Bella said "it was fairy blood, and I well Edward drained her I drank it all".

I said "what I am part Fairy too".

Bella said "yes, and Sofia might be too".

I looked at her and asked "what you make me a human vampire who is part fairy and Sofia part fairy"?

They looked at me and said "ya that about sums it all up".

I looked at them and said "well the powers saved my life so how do I control it"?

Edward looked at me and said "we don't know, you are the only fairy we know around here"

I went outside and I thought of all the bad things and I looked down and my hand was glowing. I pointed it at a tree and pushed at the tree fell down as if it was about too anyway. Damen, Stefan, Sofia, Bella and Edward where standing at the doorway and they were watching me with such surprise and fear.

I ran passed them, and Damen went after me and asked "are you okay"?

I said "ya, I'm fine" with a fake smile.

He could tell I was lying and he hugged me an =d said "I know that you are scared, but I am here for you".

One more thing "I love you there is no reason you should lie to me we are in this together".

I looked at him and said "I know, I am sorry but I am so scared of this thing I am, who knows what else I can do, I don't want to hurt you".

He said "I won't be hurt by your power's, but the only thing I can be hurt by Is my feelings for you".

Then Edward came in there and took Damen and talked to him about something.

Edward said "Damen, when I look at you I see me, and Elena as Bella, you look like you love her with every part of your heart".

Damen looked at him and said "I do, she is my reason for existing".

Edward laughed and said "that is what I said and still do say about Bella".

Then Damen said "when all of this is over would like to have your permission to marry her".

Edward said "I don't know, I will think about it".

Damen looked at him with a since of impatiently.

Edward said "ya, you have my permission".

Edward asked "have you two, um, shared the one bond that should be shared only in marriage"?

Damen looked at him with a with a awkward look on his face.

Edward looked at him and said "o god you have"!

Damen said "ya once, but it was only because of the moment".

Edward looked at me and said "well Damen, you are going to have a lot of those before this is over".

Damen smiled and said "ya believe me I know".

Edward asked him "what have she tried to many time you can't count"?

Damen said "ya".

Stefan said "that is exactly what Bella did, but wait until the wedding will you"?

Damen said "ya sure, I do plan on doing just that".

Edward said "it just, I know you are from the same time as me, and that you like to wait for marriage like I do it's, just what we do in our time".

Damen said "I know, did want to wait it's just I couldn't help it".

Edward said "I know, there were a couple of times where I almost did it too".

Damen said "ya but I don't think it was the real thing mean we did but it really doesn't count, I think"

Edward said "ya, because you weren't married, so it doesn't count".

I came in there and said "come on, we all are going hunting come on Damen and Dad" I said in a joking voice.

Edward and Damen looked at each other and walked to the door.

I asked Damen what they talked about and he said "we just talked, nothing important don't worry" with a smirk on his face.

I said "okay, but Bella said when we are done we have too get Sofia and Stefan on the hunt".

Damen just looked at me and asked "how old do you want to be when you get married"?

I looked at him and said "I don't know, why"?

He said "I was just wondering, when I was your age I was asked the same question".

We ll went out and I got 1 bear and I shared it with Damen, and Edward and Bella shared a mountain lion.

After awhile we went to get Sofia and Stefan and we walked in on something.

I looked away and said "It's time to go and hunt".

Sofia cleared her throat and said "okay we will be out in a minute".

I did not know who was more impressed me or them, and I could tell that Damen was uncomfortable and we walked out and I kissed hi and hugged him, and told hi not too worry.

I took him up stairs, and I kissed him some more, and he pulled away and said "no, we can't do this".

I looked at him and said "why not, I mean we already did once" I said with a smile.

He looked at me and said "I come a time where we like o wait until marriage".

I looked at him and said "marriage, o okay I will be right back".

I went in to the other room and felt my heart beat and it was racing, I felt like having a heart attack.

I went to Sofia and said "Sofia, I think Damen wants too marry me".

Sofia said "why do you think that"?

I looked at her and said "because I kissed him and took upstairs, and he said he wanted too wait until marriage".

Sofia laughed and said "don't worry, he loves you and I think if you want it bad enough he will give in".

I said "Never mind" I felt weird about talking about it.

I went out side and made sure no one saw me and I was mad at Sofia and let out my power and it killed 1 bear, and dear.

I called my parents and told them I was coming home, and they seemed so excited.

I told every one that I was going on a walk and told them that I wanted too be alone.

I went to the airport and got the tickets to go home.

When I landed I called Damen and said "hay, I am going to stay at a hotel, and I need to think so and alone time will be nice".

He said "okay, I will see you tomorrow, love you bye".

I said "love you bye".

I went home and I hugged my parents and told them everything

They looked at me and asked "you know how to control your thirst and powers, right".

I said "ya, I will be fine".

I went up stairs and went to bed, the next day came faster that someone can say hi.

Over in Forks, Damen got up and went to the apartment and knocked on the door. When there was no answer then busted in and found that their was no one there. When he called I could tell that he was angry but also worried.

He asked 'where are you"?

I said "it doesn't matter, but I am safe, bye Damen" and hung up.

He a=told everyone that I wasn't there and that e didn't know where I was.

Sofia then said "wait, Elena did want too go home, so what if she is at home".

Damen jumped up and rae too the airport and went back too my house.

My parents answered and said "can I help you"?

Damen said "hi, I am from the house checking place, I have too check your house for rats, mice est.

Damen went straight up stairs and went into my room and there I was.

He said "so your, here"?

I said "ya, here I am" and I ran to him and hugged him and just cried.

He asked "why would you leave like that"?

I pulled away and said "I am sorry, but I didn't want to be there"!

He said "Elena, I care for you but I can't loose you like that, don't do that again".

I screamed "what, do you think that you can tell me what to do now that I love you or what ever you call that"!

Then he looked at me and said "I should go, I is obvious that you don't want me here so, bye".

I said "fine go I don't want you here leave now" I screamed this while crying.

Damen felt like giving me a hug, and kiss, but he just raced out and went back to Forks.

I wanted to die I felt so empty and sad like I had nothing inside, like love had left our world, and it was cold, dark and empty.

When I went out to hunt I got knocked on the head and took somewhere, that I had no idea where.


	7. Chapter 7

Please review enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7:the kidnapping8

When I woke up I was with the Volturi, and they said "good to see you again Elena".

I said "what do you want from me"?

Mean while Damen went back too my house and went up too my house too apologize. When I wasn't there he thought I ran off somewhere he couldn't find me.

He took a flight back to Forks and he told them that I ran off again.

They said "again, wait she left".

Damen said "yes Bella, she left, she went back to Forks".

Sofia started to have a bloody nose, and fell down to the ground.

Stefan caught her and she woke up.

Sofia said "I don't know what happened, I mean I heard a scream and that was it".

Damen said "wait you can hear Elena's thought so what if something bad happened to her"!

Stefan said "stop worrying about her and look at Sofia she is sick and she almost cracked her head opened" he said that with the thought of how can he love that girl so much.

Damen looked at him and said "tell me this, how much do you love Sofia"?

Stefan said "that's different I have know Sofia longer than you know Elena"!

Damen said "I don't care, me and Elena slept together".

Bella ran in there and said "you what"!

Damen said "we slept together" he said with a proud look on his face.

Bella said "she is half human, she could be pregnant"!

Then she said "the Volturi"!

Damen said "pregnant, Volturi, what the hell that is impossible".

Bella said "it isn't trust me I did".

Damen said "well we have to save her, Sofia contact her with that gift you have, Stefan me and you will work with Edward and try to track them".

Stefan then said "look Damen, every thing isn't about Elena, Sofia has feelings too".

Damen said "ya, but Elena has been kidnapped by the Volturi, has Sofia no she is safe right here"!

Stefan said "you don't know that she could have just ran off like you said".

Damen looked at him and said "you know you are a horrible person"!

Sofia than yelled "They do have her, and they want her to join them"!

Damen then asked "how do we get her back" he asked with ear and rush in his voice.

He asked Edward where the Volturi lived.

Edward told him and asked "why do you want to know"?

Damen said back "I was just wondering because when all of this is over Elena and I our going move and I thought that maybe she would come live with me, and I just wanted to know where not to go and live"?

Edward said "okay" and he went into the house.

Damen raced off and he bought a plane ticket and went to Italy.

Edward asked Bella "I wonder why Damen wanted to know where the Volturi lived"?

Bella yelled "you didn't tell him did you"?

Edward said "yes, why"?

She said "Because Elena was kidnapped by the Volturi and I think that he will go after her"!

Edward said "well I will do and get him before he does something stupid".

When Damen reached them they said "well what a nice surprise, come to visit our town yet again".

When he saw Elena he ran too her and said "come on lets go"!

She said only loud enough for him to hear "hold on".

And Jane used her power and made Damen have that pain.

Elena saw it and used her powers to push Jane with her mind and Damen was free of the pain.

Damen went to her and the ran out together and they were free.

When they got back too Forks Stefan went up to me and slapped me and said "what are you trying to kill my brother and Sofia, you know you are so selfish" and looked at me with cold eyes.

I said "I am so sorry" and I ran upstairs.

Damen went up to Stefan and punched him and said "if you ever touch her again you want live to see the next day"!

Damen ran upstairs and he went to the room and opened the door.

He said "are you okay"?

I said "I am now that you're here".

He walked up you me and hugged me and kissed me.

I said "it feels good to be in your arms again" I said in tears of shame.

The next thing I know Damen is on one knee.

He asked me "Elena, will you make my life worth living and give me the must wonderful horror and marry me"?

I was speechless but I said "yes"!

Damen picked me up and kissed me again and I was so excided but a little nervous.

I told Bella and she helped me plain the wedding and it was in December on the 1st three month's from now.

I didn't know what to think me and Damen only knew each other for 6 and a half month's and Sofia and Sofia have known each other for 4 years and the aren't married yet. I thought to myself why aren't they married yet, they did love each other and so why all well did doesn't matter.

Stefan came up to me and said "I am sorry for hitting you, and congratulations and sorry again".

I smiled and said "it's okay I mean it wasn't your fault".

He came up to me and kissed me and I pulled away and said "what are you doing"?

Stefan said "I know you love me Elena I can feel it".

Then he pulled me up close and kissed me again and I pulled away and screamed for Damen.

Damen came to me and said "don't you ever touch her again"!

Stefan said "she loves me too".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Finding my true soul mate:

Stefan came running and asked "where is Sofia" he said with a huge frown on his face.

We looked at him and said "we don't know" I said trying too calm him down.

He went over to me and yelled "it's your fault if you had used your freakish power earlier then she would have been here now"!

I looked at him with an upset face and walked off.

He yelled "where you going, get back here"!

I had tears in my eyes and felt like a stone was in my throat and I really wished that I was the one missing.

Damen said to Stefan "what is your problem, she didn't do anything, and Sofia has the same power".

He went after me and hugged me. I felt myself melt in his arms, and I wanted too leave the earth, the reason I felt so bad was because he called me a freak.

I really believed it was my fault that she left, and I told Damen how I felt.

I could tell that he was sad with me, I think it was because he could really do anything about the way I felt.

He asked "is there anything I can do too make you feel better" and I could tell he would do anything.

I grabbed him too my face and I felt his warmth on my face, it felt like a hand warmer on my face but he was cold, because he was a vampire but right now I felt warmth from his love.

As I kissed him he pulled away and said "I can't, I com from the same time as Edward and I want to wait".

I pulled him even closer and I kissed him some more, then he ran away from me, and it made me feel more like a freak.

I went up too my room and I just laded there.

And then Damen was at the door and said "Elena let me in".

I said back "go away, I just need some alone time" and I could tell that he was upset that I said that.

Damen went to Edward and said "Edward, I love her and she is feeling so alone, and I don't know how too make her feel better, and the only thing that will make her feel better is too you know".

Edward smiled and said "ya I know that, Bella was like that once but I still waited till the wedding".

Bella went to he door and went in and said "Elena honey, what's the matter"?

I went and hugged her and said "I feel so alone, because it's my fault that Sofia is gone, and Stefan called me a freak, I feel like Damen doesn't love me anymore.

Bella looked at me and said "honey, he loves you with all his heart, and Stefan is just upset that Sofia is gone" she said in a calm voice.

I felt a little better that I almost ran too Damen.

When I walked out of my room I asked Edward "where is Damen, I have to talk too him".

Edward said "I think he went out hunting with some girl that knock on our door".

I looked at him with a look of sadness and said "okay when he comes back will you tell him that I need too talk too him".

Then Damen came in the door laughing with the girl and they were holding hands. When I saw them and Damen saw me and he frond". When I saw them something left me I felt like my soul flew out of me, I walked up strong head up, but when I got in my room and I buried my head in the pillow and cried harder than I ever ad before, and I got a bloody nose.

When Damen came in the room and said "look you have been acting weird so I made a new friend".

I faked a smile and walked out and went into the bathroom.

When Bella came in there she gave me a pep talk but this time I didn't listen.

When she was I went too Edward and asked " would you do that too Bella"?

He looked at me and said "come in with another girl holing hands, no".

I looked at him and asked "then why did Damen do it".

Edward smiled and said "I think that he is trying to make you jealous".

I looked at him and said "if he talks to you tell him that I don't find it funny at all" I said that with a serious look on my face and the smile that was on Edwards face left like track disappearing in a snow storm.

Then I walked pass him and Damen both and they both watched me walk off.

Damen went up too Edward and asked "how upset is she about that"?

Edward said "the look on her face spells out hurt".

And Damen said "that is the last thing I want to do, I love her so much too where if she is upset I feel 100times worse" and looked down with fear of hurting me even more.

That night I went out for a walk and found a man that was supernatural and he was cute.

I said "come with me".

We walked in the door holding hands and kissing.

Damen said "what was that all about"?

I could tell that he was upset and I said "this is Jacob, Jacob this is Damen" with a smirk on my face tht spelled out ya!

When I looked at Jake I didn't know if I wanted him too leave, or if I wanted make Damen Jealous with him.

I said Jacob and I have to talk and I think you should go back up stairs with your new girlfriend"!

I could tell that Damen wanted too scream in my face and make me feel guilt.

When Jake got up the stairs I said to Damen "I'm sorry but it's over".

I looked at Damen 1 last time and he was about to cry I think.

When I look into Jacob's eyes he froze and then he said "I will tell you something before this goes anywhere".

I said "okay I am fine with that".

He said "Elena, I am a werewolf, I imprinted on you" he looked me in the eyes and I could tell that he was about to fall to his knees and kiss me from head to toe.

I asked "what is imprinting"?

He said "it means, it mean that gravity isn't the thing that is holding you down to earth you are, that I would do anything be anything you need".

I smiled and blushed and said "so are you saying that I am you soul mate".

He smile and blushed and looked away and said "yes" and whispered it.

I went up to him and said "you aren't like my ex's, I mean all they want too wait till marriage"?

Jake smiled and said "I would like too, but I don't know".

In the morning I woke in the arms of Jake and unlike Damen he was asleep with me.

When went down stairs every one stared mostly Bella and Edward.

Bella said "Jacob is that you"?

He looked at her and said "yep it's me, and I an see it's you".

I smiled and said "you two know each other"?

He said "ya, we grew up together".

I said "I thought you said that you were 18".

He looked at me and said "I am".

I hugged on him and we sat down and listened too the story.

I was surprised and I didn't fear him leaving me because when I got up he got up and asked of I was okay.

I looked at him and said "ya I'm fine".

We went out and I learned everything about him from A-Z.

I was more happy about being with him then I ever did with Damen.

He also found out every thing, about my powers, vampire human, me and Damen, and my twin sister.

He seemed not too care about anything and that was in a good way.

I told him about Sofia and we both were looking for her now.

We finally found her, and she was angry too see me.

She said "why are you here, I mean you have Damen and Stefan and now this poor man".

I said "Sofia, Stefan was over a spell and now he is worried sick about you, Damen has a new girlfriend and Jacob is my soul mate".

She looked at me and said "okay since you are my sister I believe you" and she went up too me and hugged me.

I kiss Jacob for helping me finding her and I hugged Sofia again.

I said "I am sorry for ever worrying you".

I could tell that she had tear building up in her eyes.

Then she said "I am going to make Damen regret ever hurting you".

I said "I m happy that he did, because without that I would have never found Jacob" with a smile on my face then n his, we kissed.

I said "I feel like I will never get hurt with Jake like I was with Damen".

And I went into Jacob's arm's like he was a blanket and I was being rapped up in his love and I kissed him again and never thought of doing anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the proposal:

The next do came faster than thought's, and I was thinking about a lot of things.

When I went down the stairs I saw everyone looking at me and I said "what's going on"?

They said "Jacob want's too ask you something".

I looked over at him and his face was as red as the blood moon.

He came up too me and asked "Elena, will you make my heart full and my love for you full and will you marry me"?

I just stood there unable too speak and said "yes, Jacob Black I will be your and your only".

He ran up to me and kissed me like it was our last, and it felt like every bad thing every worry left me and went into him.

He said "I am glad you will be my wife because you are a once an a life time kind of girl".

When he said that Damen go up and went to him and said "I love her and I can't let you take her from me".

I looked at him and said "he didn't I choose too be with him and I plan on giving my heart all of it too him".

Damen said "I know you still love me, and I still love you".

I said "Damen, I don't know why but I feel free when I am with Jacob".

He came up too my level and said "please think about what I said".

I said "I already did and the answer is no".

I went down to Jake and he put his arm around me letting me know that he wouldn't let anything happen too me.

I asked Jacob "when is the fastest time we can get married"?

He smiled and said "there is no rush, but the fastest is 2 or 3 month's".

I said "I love you so much to where I already want to brag to everyone that you are my husband".

He smiled and said "I already have the people who will help us".

Then I looked up and saw Alice.

I said "Alice the great one, you planed Bella and Edward's wedding in 1 month".

She smiled and said "I already have the dress and the shoes and, the seating chart made and the invasions made.

I asked "how did you know"?

She smiled and said "remember I cam see the future".

I smiled and hugged her and said "thank you".

I was shock too find that Damen wanted to be there, then I thought that he would try and ruin it, or say that he disagrees with it.

I went up too Stefan and asked him if he would keep a tight leash on him at the wedding, and he agreed.

Then I asked "Sofia, will you be my made of horror".

She smiled and said "it would be a privilege to be it".

I looked at her and said "I am proud to call you my sister" and smiled.

She smiled and said "I love you little sis".

And I said the same and we hugged.

Then I went up too Edward and asked "will you walk me down the isle"?

Then he looked at e and said "I am so glad I can walk my daughter down the isle" and he smile and hugged me and it felt like he was trying too choke me too death.

Then I said "I know that we barley know each other still, but you are my father so thank you".

He said "Elena, you are my daughter and I am so glad too walk you down the isle".

Then I went too Sofia and asked "what's wrong"?

She looked at me and said "me and Stefan have known each other for years, and you and Jacob known each other for a month or so, and why are you getting married and I'm not"?

I said "because Jake is a ware wolf and he knows that I am his soul mate and Stefan is trying too figure out weather you will be happy for the rest of your lives".

She smiled and hugged me and then said "thank you, with out you I felt like I was going too loose myself, now I know who I am, so thank you".

I looked at her and said "it wasn't me, it was you, you have a strong heart and Stefan always knew it".

She looked at me and said "I will see you later, I have too go too Stefan".

Then Sofia went up too Stefan and asked "Stefan we have known each other for years, and I would like for you too marry me".

Stefan looked at her and said "Sofia I will as long as you let me propose".

She laughed and said "okay I will let you" and smiled.

She told me an I said "we should have a double wedding".

She looked at me and said "I don't know, I mean I think we want too wait a little while".

I smiled and said "okay that's fine".

Then she hugged me and said "thank you, without your encouragement I would have never proposed to him" .

I looked at her and said "it was all you and you courage".

Then I looked at her and said "thank you for everything you gave me".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the wedding:

The next couple of month's came faster than I thought it would, I saw the dress and it was gorgeous. Then it was the wedding and I walked down the isle and Edward was right there by my side.

I said "what ever you do please don't let me fall, and don't let me rip the dress".

He looked at me and laughed and said "don't worry I have got you and you are safe with me until I give you hand too him, and then he will have too hold you up and he won't let you fall".

I griped his arm and we walked down the isle, I was so nervous, but when I saw Jacob I felt like I was the only one there with him.

When we were about too say our pelages I said "I promise too love you forever, and when I a mad at you I will not be mad t you for everything when really I m only mad at you about one thing, and I will promise too be with you for all time and forever".

Then e said "I promise too love you forever, and never yell when you are cooking, and come too every need you have, love you unconditionally".

Then the priest said "then by the power vested in me, I know declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".

And he brought me up close and kissed me like he never had before. Then I pulled him up closer and we kissed like we were the only ones there. Then everyone clapped and I threw my flowers and what do you know Sofia caught it.

We all danced and I meet all of the family and said "I am so glad you gave me this wonderers man".

Then when Jake made a announcement and said "what if, what if, are two words as no threatening as words can be, but put them together side by side and they have the power too haunt you for the rest of your life what if, I don't know how to make this the truest of loves, but when I am around her my heart feels whole and I love her and this is my fairy tale that came true".

Then I felt like I blushed and said "I would thank you for everything you have done for me and Jacob".

Then I got dress and got in the car and we left.

I said "this is the start of a happy ending".

And then he looked at me and said "and I am so glad you are my wife".

And then we drove off in the sun set, our future is the only thing that will be undiscovered and I an't wait too find out how it will end.

THE END, PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
